


keep a window for me open

by firstlove_latespring



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Boyfriends, Comfort Food, Fluff, Food as a Metaphor for Love, Friendship, Homesickness, JUNHAOSHUA, M/M, Mentioned SEVENTEEN Ensemble, Milk Tea, Multi, Polyamory, Smooching, Wen Jun Hui | Jun & Yoon Jeonghan - Freeform, Wen Jun Hui | Jun-centric, hot pot, miss me with that boba shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:15:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24417232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firstlove_latespring/pseuds/firstlove_latespring
Summary: Jun is homesick but luckily he has two amazing boyfriends and lots of wonderful friends to help him feel better through the power of love, proper communication of feelings, and extra spicy hotpot.
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Xu Ming Hao | The8, Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 1
Kudos: 90
Collections: Seventeen Rare Pair Fest: Round 1





	keep a window for me open

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [SVTRarePairFest](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/SVTRarePairFest) collection. 



> **Prompt:**  
>  Any pairing but preferably with at least one member of network love line!
> 
> Food as a love language! Someone seems homesick and another member tries to recreate a favorite local dish for them. Maybe it takes them 10 tries, maybe they end up having to cook it together to get it right.
> 
> ~
> 
> i made myself crave hot pot while writing this fic T-T my fam and i havent had hot pot in a while huhu  
> junhaoshua's little hot pot party ingredients are based on what me and my fam enjoy when we have hot pot, which is definitely not "authentic" but hot pot is Amazing and you can have anything and everything with it !! my favorite ingredients are baby bok choy and fish cake sheets!!
> 
> the title is from carly rae jepsen's window from dedicated side b
> 
> stan talent. stan svt. stan crj.

“Junnie’s been kinda down lately, don’t you think?” Joshua says it quietly, twirling his fingers through Junhui’s soft brown hair. The man in question has fallen asleep on Joshua’s lap, his legs dangling off the edge of the couch. He hums in content, almost a purr.

“Yeah, I’ve noticed it too,” Minghao tells him, looking up from his book on women and art history. He pushes his glasses up his nose as he puts down his book to focus on his boyfriend instead. “I think he’s homesick. It’s his brother’s birthday soon.”

“Yeah,” Joshua sighs, gingerly tracing Junhui’s profile with his pointer figure. He gently connects the dots of the moles on his face too, ending at the two above his upper lip, one for each boyfriend to kiss. “I wish we could do something for him. You know how he is. He’s not going to actually sulk in front of us.”

Minghao moves his arm from being draped around Joshua’s shoulders to also pet the eldest’s head. “I know. But we can do something for him. I heard that it’ll rain tonight. Perfect weather for hot pot.”

“Oh, that’s right!” Joshua perks up, smiling at the idea. “We could borrow the car and go for a quick grocery run. And then set up downstairs to surprise him.”

“But what if he wakes up before we finish?” Minghao asks, placing his bookmark in between the pages so he can put away his book. 

“We’ll just leave a note or something and then maybe we can ask him to run an errand for us,” Joshua says, considering their options. He taps Junhui’s nose endearingly before he begins his attempt at removing him from his lap. “Or do you think it’s too suspicious?”

“I think that'll work. I’ll text Coups hyung to borrow the keys.” Minghao says, handing a pillow to Joshua so he can put it under Jun’s head. The two watch their boyfriend for a moment when they get up from the couch before they decide that he’s still fast asleep. When they look up, Jeonghan is watching them with an amused grin on his face from the kitchen table.

“You guys are weird,” he laughs, clearly amused, “But I think Junnie would be happy to know that you two enjoy watching him sleep. What are you up to?”

“We’re heading out to get things for a surprise for him,” Minghao explains. His phone buzzes and he shows Joshua the text from Seungcheol. “We’re taking the car. Do you want anything from the grocery?”

“Hmm… Maybe just strawberry milk if they have it. Shua knows which brand I like best,” Jeonghan says, perking up when he hears the kettle has finished boiling. “I’ll ask everyone else if they need anything.”

“Sure,” Joshua says, taking Minghao’s hand in his. He turns to his friend for a small favor. “Can you tell Junnie to text us when he wakes up?”

“Okiedokes. Take care, Myungho, Shua.” Jeonghan waves them goodbye. He goes through their kitchen's tea collection before picking out a blue tin with white flowers. Minghao's jasmine tea.

“Thank you, hyung,” Minghao says, as they walk towards the front door. The door locks behind them and they go into the elevator, pressing the button for the other dorm first.

“This is the mix Junnie likes, right?” Joshua asks him, showing him a picture on his phone of a red and black package for spicy hot pot soup base.

“Yeah, but he always says that it’s not spicy enough so we should probably buy some chili oil too.” Minghao says, tapping his fingers on the back of Joshua’s palm. “And I want lots of mushrooms also. The long, thin ones and the ones that look like ears.”

Joshua giggles at his boyfriend’s cuteness. He tugs on Minghao’s earlobe just as the elevator doors open. Years of being with both Joshua and Junhui still haven’t made Minghao immune to being flustered by their antics.

“The ones that look like ears!” Joshua coos, making Minghao blush up to the pretty pointed peaks of his ears. The younger laughs along bashfully to his hyung, squeezing his hand. “You have really cute ears, Myungho.”

“You know which ones I mean!” Minghao whines, typing in the key code for their dorm. Joshua assures him that he knows because he always takes special care in remembering the little details about everyone. “Alright, then I can drive and you can list down what we need so we can be quick!”

They smile at each other for a moment, eyes sparkling at each other.

“ _Let’s do this!_ ” Joshua cheers in English, pushing the door open. Minghao giggles, repeating after him. “ _Let’s do this!_ ”

❤️🐰🐱🐸❤️

Jun wakes up from his dream of being a kite, fluttering in the wind high in the sky. His eyes flutter open upon awakening, and he stretches his arms and back out to wake up his body. He finds that his head is being cushioned by an actual pillow rather than Joshua’s lap. He turns onto his side and sees that neither of his boyfriends are around and he pouts.

“Oh you’re awake!” He hears Jeonghan’s voice coming from behind the couch. Jun draws in his legs from where they’re draped over the side of the couch and sits in a tight ball before putting his chin on the back of the couch to look for his hyung.

“Hyuuuuung…” Jun meows at him. Jeonghan’s looking at him with a fond smile and chuckles lightly. “I miss my boyfriends. Where’d they go?”

“They were scheming while you were asleep,” Jeonghan tells him, pouring himself tea. “But I don’t know what they were talking about because they were whispering in Mandarin.”

“Ah…” Jun keeps his mouth open while he stretches out the syllable. He puffs out his cheeks before he asks. “Scheming? They were planning something?”

“I don’t know if I should spoil it,” Jeonghan considers for a moment, “But I think it had something to do with you.”

“Is it my birthday soon?” The inner machinations in Jun’s mind begin to move. He stands up from the couch, stretching his long long legs properly. “No, it’s October now right?”

Jeonghan nods. “It was my birthday just the other day.”

“Oh, that means...” Junhui’s voice grows smaller when he realizes. “It’s my brother’s birthday soon...”

“Awww, Junnie, come here,” Jeonghan beckons him, opening his arms for a hug. Jun gets up from the couch and goes in for a warm embrace. It’s a little awkward since Jeonghan is still sitting down and Jun’s bent at the waist so that they can make it work but it’s a nice tender feeling being held so neither of them let go.

Jeonghan rubs Jun’s back soothingly, humming softly into his ear. Jun’s always grateful for Jeonghan and the comfort he brings. Jun squeezes Jeonghan once before letting go. His hyung is looking at him with a doting look on his face, eyes kind and smile soft. 

“Sit down and tell me how you feel,” he tells Junhui, gesturing to the other chair across the table. “Do you want tea?”

“No, but thank you,” Junhui sighs as he plops down onto the seat. He sighs for a moment, looking up at the ceiling. He's been trying his best not to linger on the feelings that have been creeping into his mind. But he also doesn’t want to beat around the bush any longer. He decides to let it out. “I miss my brother and my parents. I always do but I feel even worse when I know I’m missing another one of their birthdays.”

Jeonghan nods, waiting for him to continue. Always patient. Always listening well to his members.

“I know we all miss our families and you guys are my family too but sometimes I wish I could see them whenever I wanted,” Junhui says in pout, leaning back into the chair. “And I try my best to call them and let them know how I’m doing but I still miss them so much. But I don’t want to tell Myungho or Shua hyung because I don’t want them to worry about me when they probably also miss their families.”

Jun's words linger in the air for a moment. He knows that he was probably rushing through his words again but Jeonghan always makes sure to give his full attention whenever he listens to his members vent out their feelings. Jeonghan looks at him, always considerate, never condescending. He gives Junhui a small smile before he begins.

“Your feelings are valid, Junnie but you should remember that you don't have to keep these kinds of feelings to yourself,” Jeonghan reminds him, reaching for Jun’s hand across the table. When their palms meet, Junhui can feel the warmth Jeonghan is sharing with him. “And you're right, maybe Shua and Myungho miss their families too but they have you and us. And we’re here for each other no matter what. But how can we help each other if we don't know what the other person is going through?”

“Ah, you’re right, hyung,” Junhui wraps his hand around Jeonghan’s wrist. “They must have been worried either way and I didn’t tell them how I felt.”

“Maybe just a little,” Jeonghan assures him, “I’m sure they’ll understand when you tell them.”

“Thank you, Jeonghan hyung. I didn’t know that I needed this,” Jun swings his hand that’s holding Jeonghan side to side. He does feel lighter, like a heavy burden has been lifted off his shoulders. “You always know when to listen and what to say.”

“You’re welcome,” Jeonghan chuckles, wrapping his own hand around Junhui’s wrist briefly before they both let go. “Oh, by the way, your loving boyfriends told me to tell you that you should text them once you get up!”

“Hyung, why’d you only tell me now?!” Jun jumps up from his seat in search of his phone. He pats his pockets, front and back, but finds them empty so he makes his way back to the couch. He finds it in between the couch pillows. There are a couple of texts from the groupchat but none from Joshua or Minghao.

“I wanted to talk to you before you go back to making googly eyes at your boys,” Jeonghan laughs. Jun hears him begin to clear up his cup and tea accessories and get up from his chair. “Well, if we’re done here, I’ll be in my room taking a nap.”

“Sure, hyung,” Jun looks over his shoulder to send some finger hearts his way, “Thanks again Jeonghan hyung. I love you~”

“Love you too, Junnie,” Jeonghan sings along, putting his tray by the sink before disappearing into the corridor.

Jun opens his phone to send a message to his boyfriends.

❤️🐰🐱🐸❤️

**junpi** : where are u guys?? :((  


**joshy** : it’s a secret <3  


**junpi** : :((( miss uuu huhu  


**haohao** : We’ll be back in 20 minutes  


**junpi** : are u two hiding something from me??  


**joshy** : maybe ;-)  


**junpi** : hmph! >:(  


**haohao** : we’ll be back soon gege  
 **joshy** : don’t sulk junnie! i have a special task for you  


**junpi** : ?????  


**joshy** : can you go get us some milk tea from the place nearby?  
 **joshy** : and then when you get back we’ll be in the downstairs apartment  


**junpi** : okaaaay~  


**junpi** : what do guys want? the usual?  


**haohao** : The usual please  
 **joshy** : yep yep thank u junnie :3  


**junpi** : ok ok see u!!!!  


**haohao** : Take care ❤️ 

❤️🐰🐱🐸❤️

Jun locks his phone smiling to himself. He gets up to go to his room to collect his wallet and a face mask before leaving the dorm. The milk tea shop near their building is only a twenty minute trip back and forth. He checks for the weather and it's a nice enough temperature and outlook for a quick stroll.

It's just a bit chilly but Junhui is warm enough in his hoodie and jeans. He spends the walk whistling to himself and taking in the scenery of the autumn leaves falling onto the sidewalk and people clinging to each other in the cool weather. It makes him miss his boyfriends as he watches people holding hands as they walk by.

He sees a cat meandering by an alley and he meows at it, wanting its attention. He follows it as it walks past the storefronts, both them meowing. Junhui lets out a particularly long meow which finally makes the ginger tabby turn and acknowledge him. It stalks towards him, examining him before rubbing itself against Junhui’s legs. 

Junhui beams, pleased at accomplishing his goal and squats down to pet the cat. In his head, he can already hear Minghao reminding him to wash his hands after petting him and how Joshua would have cooed at both him and the orange friend. He gives it lots of pets and boops it on the nose before he stands up again to continue on his journey.

“Bye-bye!” He waves at the cat who only regards him for a moment more before it turns to saunter away. "Take care!

Junhui walks for just a little longer until he reaches the store which is thankfully not packed as it usually is. There are some college kids enjoying their drinks at the outside tables, telling stories to each other and laughing loudly but there’s no line to wait in so Junhui walks up to the counter where the workers greet him cheerfully.

He orders their usual: a hot oolong tea, a green tea slush with salty cream and pearls, and a roasted milk tea with coco jellies. He also orders an extra strawberry latte for Jeonghan. All of them are medium sized and packed to go. He thanks the worker who hands him the drinks and then makes his way back to the dorms.

He shoots Minghao and Joshua a text that he’s on his way back. When he closes the app, he smiles at the picture of Minghao and Joshua he has set as his home screen. It’s a picture they took when they were at the beach in LA with Joshua’s family. It’s been almost a year since then. Minghao had his arm around Joshua, staring off into the horizon and Joshua was looking over his shoulder, calling Junhui’s name. The setting sun cast a warm golden glow on the two of them, making them seem even more captivating. Joshua and Minghao will always be Junhui's favorite view.

Junhui knows that he’s one lucky guy. He has not one but two amazing boyfriends to love and adore. He has his parents and his brother and ten more brothers to call his home. He knows that he’s prone to act all cheery and swell even when he doesn’t feel as good as he makes himself seem, but all he needs is a reminder, a reassurance that he doesn’t have to always feel like he has to hide his sadness away. He can tell his family how he really feels and know that they will be there to comfort him with kind words, warm tea, and long embraces. Junhui makes up his mind to tell his boyfriends how he really feels: unavoidably sad, but also sentimental.

He decides to lock his phone and put it away. The spring in his step returns as Junhui makes haste to go back home and see what his boyfriends have in store for him. The gentle autumn breeze blows through his hair and kisses his face. Junhui is careful as he swings the container of their drinks in his hand as he makes the ten minute walk back to the dorms into a six minute one.

❤️🐰🐱🐸❤️

“Do you think we added too much oyster sauce?” Joshua asks, picking up a spoon to taste the hot pot broth they’ve concocted. He would usually be able to tell if it tastes alright but his tongue has been scorched by the broth and he can’t really taste anything past the buzz in his mouth.

“I mean, it tastes alright to me,” Minghao tells him after sipping at the same spoon Joshua used. It tastes fine but not the same as it does when Junhui makes it. “I think the saltiness is fine but there’s something missing that I can’t quite put my finger on.”

“Do you think we should ask for a third opinion?” Joshua doesn’t want to mess with the taste anymore than they already have. The broth is the last thing they need to complete the hotpot set. All the meats, vegetables, and other foods have been chopped and nicely lined up on the table. The sauces for the dip are also arranged to the side.

“Yeah, let’s ask Vernon,” Minghao nods, “Vernonie, can you come over here please?”

“Okay,” Vernon replies from the couch. He pauses whatever game he was playing on Joshua’s Switch to join them in the kitchen. “What’s up?”

"We're gonna surprise Jun hyung with hotpot but we can't figure out if the broth is good enough," Minghao explains, "Can you taste this for us?"

"Free food? Sure." Vernon accepts the spoon from Joshua, inspecting the red soup broth. "Let me give it a taste."

Joshua and Minghao watch with eager eyes as Vernon sips from the spoon and swallows with no qualms. He raises his eyebrows and nods in approval, evident on the look on his face.

"Oh, this tastes good but--ACK!" He's interrupted by his own loud coughing. Right away Vernon pinks from his forehead to his neck. "Hot! So hot! Really hot!"

"Oh my God, are you okay?" Joshua asks Vernon as the younger continues coughing. Minghao takes the spoon from him and tastes it himself. "But it's not that spicy?"

"Super spicy," Vernon manages between coughs, his face now as crimson as the broth, "Hits ya in the back of the mouth and throat."

"Oh no," Joshua realizes, immediately feeling guilt wash over him, "It's not spicy to us because we're used to it but Vernon isn't."

"Oh shit," Minghao catches on, gaze panning to all the dried red chilies that are floating in the broth. "You're right, hyung. Vernon, we're so sorry." 

Vernon's dry coughs are becoming harder to listen to so Joshua quickly moves to get him water. "'S'okay, hyung. Tastes good actually."

"Here, drink this," Joshua puts a glass of water into Vernon's hands. He gulps it down quick, almost dropping the glass.

"Oh wow, I can still feel it in my throat," he tells them, sounding like he's in a daze. "It's like itchy but also burning? I've never felt this way before."

"Well, at least you don't sound like you're coughing out a lung," Minghao offers, patting him on the shoulder. "Sorry again, Vernon. We kind of forgot that our spice tolerance is much higher now because of Jun hyung."

"Nah, it's fine. That broth is pretty dope but maybe it just needs a little more pepper." Vernon suggests.

"Oh pepper!" Joshua claps his hands together. He reaches for the pepper grinder and twists it a few times into the pot. "That's it! Thank you, Vernon!"

In their commotion in the kitchen, they don't even notice that Junhui has returned with their drinks in hand. He rounds the corner leading to their kitchen and sees what his boyfriends have for him.

"Oh Jun hyung!" Vernon is the first to greet him.

"SURPRISE!" Joshua exclaims, almost dropping a spoon into the pot. Minghao giggles, clearly amused at his hyung and the callback. He joins in, putting up his hands palms up in front of him. "Surprise!"

"What? What's this?" Junhui blinks at them. He takes a moment to take in the scene before him. The table is set with all their favorite ingredients, meats, and vegetables. In the middle is a large pot, steaming and simmering. The smell reminds him of date nights with Minghao and Joshua and dinner time at home with his parents and brother. His boyfriends are looking at him, eager to see how he's going to react. Meanwhile, Vernon is keeping quiet as he watches them with a red face and wide eyed gaze.

"We've noticed that you seem to be a little homesick, so we wanted to do something nice for you," Joshua explains, hands wringing in front of him. He's usually confident and teasing towards his younger lovers, but right now he seems a little uncertain, as if he isn't a hundred percent confident that this was the right thing to do. 

"So we prepared hot pot!" Minghao explains with an arm sweeping in the direction of the food laid out. "It's been a while since we've gone out for your favorite dish because we've been busy with schedules. And you're always cooking for us when we're at home. So we wanted to do this for you..."

And for once, Jun is speechless, so touched by his boyfriends' surprise that he's still trying to process the emotions that are about to come out bursting. He closes his gaping mouth and then puts down their drinks by the counter so that he can hug Minghao and Joshua. He brings them both in for a big hug, his arms wrapping around their slim waists, everything falling perfectly into place. The two exchange a look before they return the embrace and wrap their arms around each other as well. Junhui thinks that he can almost connect his hands together with how closely and tightly they're holding each other.

"Thank you," Junhui tells them, "Thank you for this. I love this and I really appreciate the effort you two put in to cheer me up."

"You're welcome, Jun ge," Minghao giggles, pleased at the older's reaction.

"We're glad this helped," Joshua smiles against Jun's neck. "We just want to make you happy and tell you that we're here for you, always and in all ways."

"Thank youuuu," Junhui drawls, beginning to rock the three of them from side to side. He gives them both one big final squeeze before he lets them go. He smiles before he tells them how he really feels. "I love you two so much."

"We love you too," Joshua answers for the two of them, pinching Junhui's cheek softly, eyes scrunched up in pleasant crescents from the size of his smile.

"What about me?" Vernon chips in, wanting a little bit of attention after seeing the love fest happening in front of him. 

"We love you too, Vernonie," Minghao laughs, swatting him on the shoulder. Jun stalks over to his chair and gives him a big fat smooch on his temple. Vernon's skin is warmth when Jun lands his lips on it.

"Are you okay, Vernon? You look a little red," Junhui examines him closely, getting into his space.

"I tried the hot pot soup and it's so good but so spicy," Vernon says, "I can still feel it in my throat even though I had water already."

"Water doesn't really help with spice," Jun tells him, "You should've had milk!"

"Oh! We forgot to buy regular milk!" Joshua exclaims, his mouth dropping open. "We're all out of it and we forgot!"

"If it's any consolation, we got Jeonghan hyung's strawberry milk though," Minghao calms him down. "And that's what really matters."

"You guys got Jeonghan hyung strawberry milk?" Jun asks them. The two of them nod and show them the six pack on the counter. "Well, then Vernon can have the drink I got for hyung. It should calm down his throat."

"Thank you, hyung~" Vernon chirps as he accepts the strawberry latte from Jun. He takes off the lid and doesn't even bother mixing the drink before he takes a big gulp. "Ahhhh, thank you milk."

Vernon's hyungs laugh at his cuteness and his inevitable milk mustache. Minghao hands him a tissue to wipe it off.

"Do you want to stay for the hot pot, Vernonie?" Joshua asks him, pulling out a chair for himself. "We have enough for more than three."

"I'd love to hyung but I don't think I can handle that level of spice yet. She's too powerful," Vernon tells him. He gets up from his chair and gets a spoon to stir his drink with. "I'll go ask Boo and Woozi hyung if they wanna get dinner with me. Woozi hyung still owes us lamb kebabs."

"Alright, say hi to Jihoonie and Seungkwannie for us," Joshua tells him as Vernon collects his phone and beanie from the couch. They wave their goodbyes at the youngest and watch him walk out, spooning strawberries into his mouth.

"Let's dig in," Minghao suggests, turning on the hot plate under the pot. "We tried to match the taste of how you usually like it and I think we got it close enough."

"Let's see," Junhui wriggles his eyebrows, just to tease them a little bit. Joshua hands him a spoon and Junhui wastes no time dunking it in so that he can check the broth. The flavor washes over his mouth, filling his mouth with a pleasant and tingling flavor that makes him feel warmth and fuzzy all over. "Mmmm... So good..."

"That's a relief," Joshua lets out the breath he was holding in. "Please enjoy more of it, Junnie, Myungho."

"Let's start putting things in," Minghao nods, picking up a pair of chopsticks and using it to gently place the enoki and wood ear mushrooms in first. The leaves of bok choy follow, and then the little sausages cut to look like little octopus friends swim in the hot pot as well.

"What about the other members?" Junhui asks his boyfriends, as he begins to swirl cuts of beef into the simmering pot. He almost forgot to ask as the smells and visuals of the hot pot filled his mind. "Are they not joining us?"

"Jeonghan hyung says he took care of it," Minghao explains, fishing out mushrooms and fish cakes and putting them onto his plate. "I think they're all upstairs and they'll get something delivered to them."

"So it's just the three of us tonight!" Joshua smiles, picking up a slice of lotus root and spam in one swoop. "So let's eat well, clean up and then watch a movie!"

"Alright!" Jun cheers along. He makes sure to pile on lots of meat on both Joshua and Minghao's plates. "Let's eat!"

❤️🐰🐱🐸❤️

The three of them continue on with their night sharing food, stories and laughter. Their drinks from Junhui's errand pleasantly match their food and even adds to the already lovely and cozy atmosphere between the three of them. Junhui tells them about the cat he saw on the street and his dream and Joshua and Minghao tell him about how they managed to snatch the last pack of strawberry at the mart from a group of teenagers. Junhui can taste their love in every sip of the spicy broth, in every bite of the meat and vegetables. He watches Joshua's eyes sparkle when he laughs and Minghao's mouth quirk cutely when he says something clever. 

It helps ease the worries out of his mind and the pang in his heart is replaced with something softer and sweeter. The burden is almost off his shoulder, now only a tiny ship he can brush off after Junhui tells them about what's been on his mind the last few days. 

Eventually, the broth reveals the bottom of the pot, and the leftover ingredients are packed away for future dishes. Junhui hangs onto Minghao's back as he rinses the dishes, a hand sneaking to rub at his happy tummy. Minghao giggles like charming bells, soft like a baby's yawn. Joshua joins in the hug from behind him, making one big Junhui loving sandwich. Once they finish cleaning up, they relocate to the sofa where Minghao scrolls through his hard drive for his copy of _Howl's Moving Castle_.

Junhui pretends to yawn, just so he can put both his arms around Joshua and Minghao. It's a chessy move, but it's a classic and draws out good reactions from his boyfriends. They both let out amused laughs, and both kiss Junhui on the cheek at the same time. Two loud smacks on either side of Junhui.

It makes Junhui feel so loved, so cared for. He knows that he can trust the two of them, with his life even. So why was he even hesitating to tell them that he was feeling a bout of homesickness?

"Actually, before we start the movie, I just want to say something quickly," Junhui begins. Minghao and Joshua both turn to put their full attention on their boyfriend. But their gazes aren't burdensome on Junhui, but instead, comforting and considerate. One of Joshua's hand's goes up to squeeze at the arm around him, and Minghao rubs Junhui's thigh as he waits for what he has to say.

"Really, I want to thank you both for today. I know you sensed that I was a bit off recently and even though you must have worried for me, you didn't push me or anything," Junhui says, taking turns to look them both in the eye and hope that his sincerity comes through equally. "But I'd like to apologize for also keeping this to myself. I know I shouldn't. I know that I can share my troubles with you two and the rest of the members, because we're family. I just needed a reminder. And I'll try my best to not put myself in a situation like that again. I will rely on my boyfriends better and become even more reliable so that we can share and lighten our burdens together. I love you, Joshua hyung. I love you, Minghao. Thank you for loving a weird kid like me. I'm very fortunate to be loved by both of you. And, yeah..."

Minghao and Joshua exchange another look between themselves before they move. Minghao puts a warm palm on Junhui's face, as he turns it towards him. "I love you too. We love you too. So much." And then he kisses Junhui.

It surprises Junhui a little bit, but he's also glad to know that his words touched his boyfriends this much. Joshua's fingers intertwine with Junhui's and his mouth murmurs his love for him and Minghao against the column of Junhui's neck. Minghao’s kisses are slow and thoughtful, his thumb caressing Junhui's cheekbone gingerly. When they pull away, Junhui stamps a kiss on Minghao's nose, making him giggle again.

When he turns the other way, Joshua's there to continue where Minghao left off, trailing his kisses from Junhui's neck, to his jaw, to his mouth. Joshua hums, as he kisses Junhui diligently, taking his breath away from him. Minghao takes over Joshua's job of pressing kisses onto Jun's skin, near his ear and temple. Minghao and Joshua's hands find each other in the midst of everything, clasping together and settling on Junhui's lap.

After both his boyfriends get their fill of him, Junhui is panting and spent in the best way. His lips are bitten pink and his hair messed up and pointing every which way. He couldn't even put away the grin on his face if he tried. Joshua and Minghao are both very proud of their work, pressing a few more lingering kisses onto Junhui here and there.

"Thank you for saying that, Jun ge. We know sometimes you go through a tough time and you're right when you said that we're here for you, because we are. We love you so much." Minghao says, bringing both of his boyfriend's hands and pressing kisses on to the back of their palms. "Let's continue to love and support each other like this, okay?"

"Okay~" Joshua smiles, settling into Junhui's side, laying his head on his shoulder. Junhui also nods, planting a smooch on Minghao's cheek and pulling him closer. "We will. We will!"

Satisfied and warm, the three of them snuggle close as Minghao presses play on their movie. Junhui feels the urge to tell them again about how much he loves them, but he knows that Minghao and Joshua can already feel it, already know it. The reassurance of each other's love is a blessing. And between the three of them, there's never going to be an end to it. Three hearts that beat as one, singing along to the same song.

**Author's Note:**

> here it is folks! my long awaited junhaoshua fic debut. ive been meaning to write a fic on my favorite trio for the longest time and im glad to finally accomplish it with the help of the original prompter! hello op i hope u dont mind that i made this into an ot3 fic huhu
> 
> i have been eying this prompt since the svt rare pair fic fest but i decided to focus on my seokwoo fic huhu but im glad the mods opened these prompts even after the fic fest ended!
> 
> this is an late bday present for our best boy moon junhui and for #the8ofjun
> 
> thanks again to the wonderful mods for organizing a great event! and thanks to you for reading! pls leave kudos or a comment if u liked this fic huhu 
> 
> u can also reach me through my writing twt [@honeydokyeom](https://mobile.twitter.com/honeydokyeom) hihi


End file.
